


Stained Red

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Danny's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Oral Fixation.** Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"Why couldn't you have beer?" Danny asked, waving his glass at Steve. The movement caused the margarita to slosh over the edge of the glass, splashing on Danny's fingers.

Steve watched as Danny frowned at his now wet fingers before lifting them to his mouth and slowly licking them clean. Danny's tongue was bright red from the strawberry margarita, and Steve couldn't take his eyes off of it as Danny licked long swipes across his knuckles before sucking his pointer finger into his mouth.

"Seriously," Danny said. He ran his tongue over the edge of the glass, lapping up the last sticky streaks of margarita. "I never thought I would see the day when strawberry margarita mix is the only booze in your house."

"Hey," Steve said, tearing his eyes from Danny's tongue and taking a gulp of his own margarita. " _You_ were supposed to get the beer on your way over. You're lucky that Mary left this here or we'd be sober right now."

"That wouldn't do," Danny said, shaking his head seriously. "But you have to admit this is shitty booze."

Steve shrugged. "Mary has shitty taste in booze, and men, and jobs, and... well... I'm sure more things."

Danny burst into laughter. "You really are a brother, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Steve frowned at Danny. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," Danny admitted. "Tequila goes straight to my head. What about you?"

"No," Steve answered. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and watched Danny try to catch his straw in his mouth, missing the first few times before he finally managed to capture it between his lips. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away as Danny pursed his lips around the straw and hollowed his cheeks, draining half of the glass in one go. "Why are you using a straw again?"

"Because I like it," Danny said. He looked up at Steve a sly look on his face. "The way you're staring I think you like it too. Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

Steve felt his cheeks flush. "Maybe a bit tipsy."

Danny grinned at Steve and slowly licked his lips. "Is there anything else you'd like me to suck on?"

Steve's cock was already hard from watching Danny with the straw, but at Danny's words it twitched painfully against the seam of his pants, making him shift uncomfortably. "That an offer?"

"Hell yeah it is," Danny said. He set aside his half-empty glass and slid onto the floor in front of Steve.

Steve set his own glass on the table and spread his legs, making room for Danny. Danny unzipped Steve's pants and pulled out his hard cock, stroking it gently before leaning forward to lick at the tip. Steve watched as Danny's bright red tongue circled the head of his cock and then dipped into the slit. Steve squirmed at the sensation and Danny grabbed his hips, holding him firmly in place.

"None of that," Danny chastised. "Not tonight, at least."

Steve nodded. "Okay, just... please don't stop."

Danny smirked at Steve before lowering his head and slowly licking Steve's cock from base to tip. Steve exercised all of his control to stay perfectly still as Danny continued to lick up and down Steve's dick, covering every inch of it with shiny, red-tinted saliva. When he finally finished exploring every vein with his tongue, Danny took the head of Steve's cock into his mouth and slid gradually down. Steve groaned as he watched his cock disappear into Danny's mouth, his red stained lips stretched taut around Steve. When Danny had taken him in halfway, he paused to hollow his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Steve exclaimed, throwing his head back as Danny began to bob his head up and down. Each time he swallowed Steve deeper, until Steve could feel Danny's throat fluttering around his cock. It was too much and he came suddenly, his orgasm ripping out of him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Danny sucked him through his release, swallowing wave after wave of come.

When Danny finally pulled back there was a streak of come across his bottom lip. "Come here," Steve said gruffly, pulling Danny forward into a deep kiss. He sucked Danny's bottom lip into his mouth, loving the taste of his come on Danny. "Love your mouth."

Danny laughed against Steve's lips. "I'm going to remind you of that the next time you tell me to shut it in the car."


End file.
